Drive systems for different types of ships to improve the drive power requirements are known from the prior art. Known from EP 2 100 808 A1 is, for example, a drive system for a ship, based on a pre-nozzle. The drive system consists of a propeller and a pre-nozzle which is mounted directly upstream of the propeller and comprises fins or hydrofoils integrated in the pre-nozzle. The pre-nozzle substantially has the shape of a flat conical cut-out, where both openings, both the water inlet and the water outlet opening, are configured as circular openings and the water inlet openings has a larger diameter than the water outlet opening. It is thereby possible to improve the propeller afflux and to reduce the losses on the propeller stream due to pre-swirl generation by means of the fins or hydrofoils integrated in the pre-nozzle.